1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the science of forensics and more specifically to an evidence collection device, which allows a cartridge casing or other evidence to be collected and stored without compromising DNA or other trace evidence.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The collection of fired cartridge casings is commonly done with gloved hands, tweezers, or other simple objects. It appears that no tool or device exists specifically for this purpose. It is important to note that a pencil or chopstick or similar item can be used to pickup a cartridge casing from the inside, these “tools” do not retain the cartridge casing and do not provide any way to safely transport and store the cartridge casing. Typically, once the cartridge casing is collected (usually from the floor or ground at a crime scene), the cartridge casing is dropped into a paper “coin” envelope or placed into a small, cotton filled box. Recent research has established that these methods can be destructive to trace evidence. The handling of cartridge casings with gloved hands will remove a substantial amount of DNA evidence and other trace evidence (fibers, hairs, etc). Further, the currently used envelope and box used for transporting and storing the casings also can remove DNA and other trace evidence from the casing. It appears that the closest prior art is a state of the art method for transporting a knife from a crime scene. A foam block is inserted into one end of a plastic tube. A tip of the blade of the knife is stuck into the foam block.
Recent technological advances has made the use of “touch” DNA as evidence practical and effective in processing crime scenes and other areas of forensic interest. When an object is handled, microscopic elements of skin cells and body liquids are often transferred to objects such as fired and unfired cartridge casings. While highly valuable for DNA identification, this minute evidence is also extremely fragile. DNA and other trace evidence can be readily rubbed off or cross contaminated by handling the cartridge casing with a glove, or storing and transporting the cartridge casing with current methods and tools.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a evidence collection device, which allows a cartridge casing to be collected in a manner that will prevent the destruction or degradation of DNA and other trace evidence; which allows a cartridge casing to be picked up from an inner perimeter, while not compromising DNA and other trace evidence and which protects the user from being contaminated with potentially hazardous materials or substances, such as blood diseases.